


The feeling of safety.

by winkwinkism



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkwinkism/pseuds/winkwinkism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karol Capel was not used to the feeling of safety, but soon discovered that he enjoyed it immensely. A Raven and Karol family fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The feeling of safety.

The feeling of safety.

Part way through the final chapters of our heroes’ journey, a rather painful incident occurred to their youngest member. They were making good pace and enjoying a fine, pleasant day when it happened.

Halfway through a battle, a monster slowly and quietly crept out of the undergrowth and shuffled towards Raven with it fangs bared menacingly. Being on the same eye level caused Karol to notice it first, and he charged towards it with his weapon raised high. Just before landing his strike he lost his footing, causing Karol to hit the monster sideways at the mouth. A jagged broken fang fell from its wretched mouth and impaled itself half way up the young boys arm. Hearing his panicked yelp, Raven turned to see Karol clutching his bloody arm, while still trying to defeat the monster that caused it.

“Yuri! Take care of this, the kids hurt!”

Raven took Karol by the shoulders and quickly led him away from the battlefield. When he felt that they were reasonably safe, he sat down and began to inspect the unpleasant looking wound.  
“How did this happen kid?” Raven asked gently  
“It’s nothing; I just lost my footing is all. I’ll be fine.” Karol said uncertainly, staring down at his arm.  
Raven looked up to meet his eyes, with a grim expression on his face. “That monster was venomous. Its fangs are absolutely coated in the stuff. There’s no doubt that some of it got in your blood stream.” 

Karol’s face paled by three shades before he asked a question that he wasn’t sure that he wanted to know the answer of. “Will I die?” Karol began.   
“No! No…” Raven said with a weak smile. “I didn’t mean to sound that serious! It’s just… you’re going to feel pretty terrible for the next couple of hours or so.”  
“Isn’t there anything we can do to stop it?” Karol asked hesitantly.  
“We’ll get Estelle to heal the wound, but I don’t think she can do anything about the poison.”   
Raven placed a calloused hand on top his. It was in that moment that Karol realised how much older and stronger the man was compared to him. In reality this probably should have made him feel smaller and weaker, but it didn’t. It made him feel secure.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After discovering what had happened, the group decided to set up camp near a small stream, where they were fairly sheltered and would have a constant supply of water.  
As time passed Karol’s condition began to deteriorate at an alarming speed. Estelle had healed his wound, but Raven had unfortunately been right. She could do nothing to counteract the poison.

After only managing to keep down a few sips of tea and a small slice of bread, he was sent to bed early with a sore stomach. Half way through a hazy, chaotic fever filled dream, Karol awoke with a start, only to find that he was desperately thirsty. While trying to escape the confines of the tent, he stumbled passed a sleeping Yuri and Repede as quietly as he could manage.  
Stepping into the night, he took in a deep breath, trying to fight the nausea that was beginning to claw its way up his throat. It was all in vain however as the feeling soon overwhelmed him. Karol dragged himself over to the side of the camp, fell to his knees and brought up his measly supper. With a shaking hand he wiped his mouth and tried to find his feet. Before he fell to the floor again, two strong hands lifted him off the ground and supported his body against something warm and solid. Wearily looking up, Karol found himself staring into a pair of worried blue eyes.  
“Not doing so good, huh kid?” Raven asked softly.  
Karol wanted to reply, but was afraid that if he opened his mouth he would be running the risk of vomiting again. As though he had expected nothing less than silence, Raven gently carried the boy nearer to the campfire and set him down against a tree. A water canteen was pushed firmly into his hands, and he took a long drink. Sighing with relief, Karol moved back against Ravens chest and enjoyed the friendly silence that had engulfed them.   
A large hand began to slowly comb its way through his hair, and Karol found that the action was so simple and soothing that he lent into it. Slowly and surely, the dancing of the campfire flames, the slow gently sound of the stream and the warmth of Ravens body caused the young boy to fall asleep. Just before surrendering to his slumber Karol allowed himself one final thought.

From this day on he knew that he would never again run away from defending his friends. From defending this feeling. For Karol now knew what it felt like to feel safe. To feel home.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


End file.
